


【影日】Fire Flower

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①《顺其自然》的后续②CP是影山飞雄x日向翔阳③中途开车





	【影日】Fire Flower

影山飞雄最近有一个烦恼。  
喝牛奶还是喝优酪乳、吃鲑鱼饭团还是金枪鱼饭团、冰棒选梨子味还是草莓味，这些事情虽然也会让他犹豫再三，但根本不能称为烦恼。因为一旦走进体育馆，手指摸到排球，类似的纠结就会统统被抛之脑后。  
至于现在这个盘踞在他脑海里的烦恼，简直是与排球同在。时而飞起，时而弹跳，时而在空中旋转，然后咚地砸在他头顶。  
“呜哇！对、对不起……影山，我不是故意的呀呀呀！”  
影山立刻回头怒视站在发球区的日向。目光相撞的刹那，那个呆子惊恐地往后一跳，宛如被无形的巨大巴掌呼地一下拍到墙壁上似的。  
“你就原谅他吧，影山。无论日向瞄准的是哪里，肯定不是你的脑袋。”  
球网对面的菅原前辈强忍笑意说。  
“不如说，要是他能壮起胆子瞄准你的脑袋发球，反而根本不可能击中呢。”  
站在他旁边的月岛阴阳怪气地说，嘴角一侧勾起的弧度如同牙齿咬到的鱼刺一样让人不爽。后排的山口忍不住噗地笑出声，听起来活像漏气的排球。  
影山伸手揉了揉头被砸到的部位。呆子日向肯定是击球点没找对，球发得轻飘飘的，才过几秒疼痛便消失不见。不痛归不痛，他的心情更加烦躁，好似一只被攻击的河豚，不仅把自己胀得浑圆，还竖起满身的刺。  
仿佛感受到他的不爽，日向瞬间贴在墙壁上。影山突然觉得那家伙姿势宛如历史课本上的古埃及壁画，就是被他睡觉时流的口水弄得模糊不清的那一张——那个家伙抖得太厉害了，轮廓完全变成虚影。  
“谈笑适可而止，我们继续。”  
泽村前辈的发言将练习赛导回正轨，可刚才的那个球俨然成为烦恼的化身，在他脑子里蹦来蹦去，比球场上的日向还要活跃。必须干掉它，他想，不解决掉这个烦恼，自己都没法专心打球！托球的同时他也带上了这股杀气，助日向打出完美的扣杀。水到渠成的爽快感在那个呆子落地的瞬间被硬生生截断。明明正常落地就好，日向居然用非常别扭的姿势扭过头来，满脸惊恐望向他，身体也不自觉地朝外侧倾斜。这种突兀而毫无必要的动作必然导致重心失衡。只见那个呆子右脚一滑，脑袋哐地磕到排球柱上，撞击部位恰好与不久前自己被发球打的地方相同。  
影山本能地抢上一步，一把拽住日向的衣领，把他揪离柱子。日向抬头望向他，僵直片刻，开始哆哆嗦嗦地道歉。为什么这个呆子这么蠢啊！他恼火地想着，咬牙切齿，不由自主加大手上的力道。  
哐！  
满脸惶恐的日向条件反射似地往后仰身，后脑勺不偏不斜地砸在排球柱上。  
“呼，不知道是该庆幸还是该叹息啊。”  
站在前排的东峰前辈与他们仅仅相隔一道球网，哪怕是低语也能听清楚。  
“站在另一侧看日向和影山的快攻，简直就像八岐大蛇那样杀气腾腾，还以为自己会被一口吃掉……好在下一秒发现果然是平时的日向，不禁为有些莽撞的后辈担心。”  
“旭，那是你太胆小吧。”  
菅原前辈语带笑意的声音传入他耳中，但大脑自动过滤了这些无关紧要的内容。盯着拼命往后退、比起自己似乎更愿意撞向排球柱的日向，影山产生了一股前所未有的焦虑，好像是差一点点就能触到球，或者刚刚好的二传竟然无人接应掉落在地。不，不太一样。不是作为排球附加的烦恼，而是自己的烦恼附加到了排球上。烦恼的源头正在他面前剧烈颤抖，扑腾的双臂如同飞不起来的小乌鸦。  
别跑啊，呆子，离我近一些。  
还不够。  
突如其来念头让影山大吃一惊，不过身体的反应比思维更为迅速。他抓紧日向的肩膀，把对方拉到和自己只有一拳之隔的地方。日向的头发唰地甩动，明亮的橙色恣意张扬，霸占大半个视野。眼前是夺目到烦人的颜色，酷暑将消未消的残响在耳中回荡，弥散着汗水和高温的空气也变得浓稠起来。心脏以一种新的方式跳动着，和过去截然不同。咚咚咚、怦怦怦，急切狂乱，犹如突遭囚禁的人捶打铁锁。  
“好了好了，到此为止。”  
“喂！不许打架！”  
前辈们七嘴八舌地劝说，好几只手同时把他们两人拉开，有的安抚，有的敲打。影山用眼角余光打量日向，发现对方的表情和自己一样迷茫。是的，有什么不一样了。在人群之中，只有那个呆子注意到这一点。不管看上去多像打架，他们两人非常清楚这并不是打架，是某种离打架特别近或者特别远的、说不清道不明的冲动。  
烦恼依然在脑子里跳来跳去，蹦得比日向还高，不过他终于能安心打好这场队内练习赛——得知日向与自己分享着同样的困惑，他的情绪立刻稳定到可控范围之内。  
今天的练习赛花费的时间比往日都长，双方势均力敌，你一分我一分紧紧咬住。当决定胜负的一球不情愿地掉落地面时，负责计分的谷地抚着前胸长出一口气，清水前辈则快手快脚地搬来装着运动饮料的篮子，田中前辈和西谷前辈急忙凑近献殷勤。缘下前辈和木村前辈正讨论去看焰火大会的计划。乌养教练把泽村前辈和东峰前辈叫过去，嘱咐着什么。这些人都不是影山要找的对象，他匆匆一瞥便从其中穿过。很快，他的视线锁定自己的目标，大步径直向那个人走出。  
“菅原前辈！”  
听到他的声音，正在喝运动饮料的菅原前辈飞快地吞咽几下，拧紧瓶盖，把饮料瓶远远放在一边，然后才一溜小跑来到他身边。虽然不明白对方这一连串动作有何意义，考虑到是自己有求于人，影山自然不会多问。  
“啊，影山，有什么事情吗？”  
菅原前辈用一如既往的亲切笑容迎接他，眼睛里藏着些许神经兮兮的紧张。  
“还是两周前的那件事，现在我好像有了新的……”  
“停！停停停！Stop！我们出去说！”  
前辈匆匆忙忙把他往门外推，如同他说了什么见不得人的事情。日向与他擦肩而过，四目相对的瞬间，他好像听到雾里的铃铛声——鲜明的回响映入脑海，却不知本体为何物。走出体育馆，直至日向从他视野里消失，他仍觉得鲜亮的橘色还靠在自己肩头。他好像不在体育馆里，也不在体育馆外，而是处于某个不可见的、隔绝外物的场所，那里只有自己和日向。  
“好了，这次是什么情况？”  
菅原前辈跃跃欲试地问，眼中有七分好奇和三分谨慎。  
“上次前辈告诉我，交往之后要一起做我们喜欢的事情。我们喜欢的事情是打排球，和以前没有变化。但最近渐渐觉得，只是一起打球还不够。”  
影山尽力组织语言，诚实地表达出自己的困扰。  
“说实话，你们像没交往一样交往了两周，我觉得也挺厉害的。”抹去额头的汗水，菅原前辈说，“我很愿意当你的商谈对象，不过，这件事我也无能为力啊。”  
“怎么会！菅原前辈很擅长和人交流啊，至少绝对不会把日向那个呆子吓跑。”  
他立刻反驳道。  
“如果按照不会把日向吓跑的标准，只有你才是例外。嗯……让我想想该怎么说。”  
菅原前辈抱着胳膊仰望天空。已是黄昏时分，天空被晚霞劈为两半。朱红与橙黄、浅紫与靛蓝，种种浓烈的颜色在夏日傍晚喧闹不已，一如嘈杂的蝉鸣，扰得人心神不宁。落日像软式排球，软式排球像日向的颜色。他想着日向的眼睛，只觉得夏风带来的花草香气也融入黏糊糊的汗水里，怎么甩也甩不开。  
奇怪，东北的夏天应该比东京凉爽才对，这股燥热到底是什么？  
抓起前襟使劲扇风，影山不停地在原地踱步，希望有人能够解答自己的疑问。然而他并未等来渴望已久的答案，反而被问了一个新的问题。  
“影山，你是怎样学会打排球的？”  
“参加训练班和社团活动，阅读书刊学习理论知识，观看教学影片，通过实战积累经验。”  
他不假思索地回答。  
“对啊，现在你也可以用同样的办法来解决问题。我也没和别人交往过，所以我说的话不一定有参考价值。你可以去找些书来看，我记得书店里好像有不少恋爱相关的书籍……啊，对了，漫画应该也可以！”  
拍了一下手，菅原前辈说道，眉飞色舞。  
“有些漫画就是以恋爱为主题的，像是少女漫画。”  
“少女漫画？”  
影山满心疑惑地重复着这个既熟悉又陌生的名词。对他而言，少女漫画就像好望角或者大王具足虫一样，是某种存在于这个世界上似乎有重要意义但跟自己毫无关系的东西。  
“嗯嗯，作为初学者，少女漫画会是不错的参考。”  
菅原前辈露出爽朗的笑容，点头肯定。影山注意到，对方一侧的眉毛明显地挑动了几下，仿佛蕴藏着某种秘密。他还没来得及向前辈道谢，突然听到背后传来一声怒吼。  
“菅！影山！你们两个快回来做整理活动！”  
“来了来了！”  
菅原前辈迈着小碎步跑回训练场。训练后的整理活动由三年级的前辈轮流带领。今天刚好轮到菅原前辈。影山跟在后面往体育馆走，却差点跟突然横到面前的泽村前辈撞个正着。一双有力的手臂唰地一下压住他的肩膀，泽村前辈以异常严肃的表情盯着他，如临大敌。  
“听好了，影山，无论刚才菅说了什么，你一律别信。”  
“是！”他条件反射地回答，随即意识到有什么不对，“哎？”  
“刚才菅的眉毛动了，你千万小心。”  
泽村前辈说完就走，只留给他一个凝重的背影和满腹疑问。  
今天是乌野地区一年一度焰火大会举办的日子，三年级的前辈前几天就商量要全员一起去看。焰火大会从十九点零五分开始，持续三十五分钟，十九点四十分结束。考虑到这个时候也不算晚，武田老师一口答应下来，为部员们准备好野餐布、座垫、零食和饮料，还早早赶去会场帮大家占据最佳观赏位置。训练结束后大概六点多，距离焰火大会开始还有将近一个小时，而步行到会场只需要十分钟。乌养教练、经理和几位二、三年级的前辈先去和武田老师汇合，其他人则选择在坂之下商店消磨一段时间。  
这恰恰也给影山留出充足的时间来实践菅原前辈的建议。  
田中前辈、西谷前辈和日向这三个乌野男子排球部最吵闹的成员正坐在他背后的桌椅上，边吃东西边大声讨论为何清水前辈不让他们帮忙收拾东西而答应让缘下前辈过去协助的话题。看店的老婆婆似乎有些耳背，对高中生的喧哗毫不在意。  
望着不远处的书柜，影山在心中规划最合理的路线。首先若无其事地走过去，往前走三步，再往右迈两步，然后用身体挡住其他人的视线，迅速拿起一本少女漫画揣进怀里，结账的时候偷偷拉开衣服给收款的老婆婆看一眼，付款，结束。  
计划是完美的，可惜实施起来不尽如人意。迈出第一步的时候，他就觉得有什么不对，走到第三步才发现自己同手同脚地前进。往右边侧移两步，影山发现了一个更加棘手的事实：在琳琅满目的报刊书柜上，零零散散地分布着七、八种漫画的单行本，可其中没有任何一本叫做“少女漫画”。排除掉像《火影忍者》、《ONE PIECE》这样他耳熟能详的少年漫画，剩下的三本分别叫做《月刊少女野崎君》、《人渣的本愿》和《Go Girls！》。影山把这三本带着塑封的漫画从左到右细看一遍，再从右到左打量一番，实在是无从下手。小心地四下张望，确认没人在关注自己，影山紧张地一一拿起这三本漫画，偷偷阅读封皮上的简介。看样子，《月刊少女野崎君》是讲画少女漫画的故事，《人渣的本愿》是讲寻找真爱的感人故事，《Go Girls！》是讲几个同班女生组成暗恋同盟互相帮助追求心仪的男生的故事。凝视《Go Girls！》女主角偷亲男主角脸颊的封面，影山陷入纠结。他最讨厌在几件差不多的东西做出选择，而且这次还是三选一，不是牛奶和优酪乳二选一。  
还没来得及把《Go Girls！》的单行本放回书架上，他的背后突然响起一阵哒哒的跑步声。居然在便利店里奔跑，一定是日向呆子！影山转过头就想朝日向怒吼，但突然想起自己手上还攥着那本大概是少女漫画的东西，急忙把它塞了回去。不料那个呆子跑得比他预料的更快，眨眼间便冲到他面前，伸手指向他刚刚把漫画放回去的位置。  
“我看到了！影山！你居然一个人偷偷看这个！好过分！”  
日向嚷得很大声，惊动了在桌子那边聊天的田中前辈和西谷前辈。两位前辈一左一右地围上来，把他夹在中央，然后不约而同地伸手抓向同一本书。  
影山内心顿时升起一股大事不妙的感觉。

 

“影山太狡猾了！”  
“你小子真是的！有这么好的东西居然不跟前辈分享！”  
尽管影山隐隐知道一个高中男生看少女漫画传出去绝非美谈，但前辈们的说法实在太奇怪了。他盯着《Go Girls！》女主角偷亲男主角脸颊的封面又看了足有三秒，还是觉得这本漫画是和剑龙差不多的东西。  
“就是这本！上次研磨跟我说过的！”  
“对对，卫辅前辈也说如果能找到一定别错过。”  
“虎也是！他说就算是在东京，来得晚了也买不到！”  
眼见那三个人的表情一个比一个激动，他甚至开始怀疑这本漫画藏着某种自己所不知道的排球秘技，能让人的排球水平突飞猛进，因此在男子排球部的部员中有着超高人气。  
开心到跳起来的日向伸出手臂，从田中前辈的头顶越过，从《Go Girls！》后面抓出一本厚厚的塑封杂志。影山定睛一看，发现那是《月刊•运动用品》的特刊《近十年排球用品大盘点》，还附赠一本《奥运选手的选择》的主题小册子。霎时间，什么少女漫画都被抛之脑后，无法淡定的他只想从日向手里抢过这本杂志。  
“呆子日向，你松手！是我先看到的！”  
“不要！是我先拿到的！”  
双方都毫不示弱，以杂志为中心开始拔河。眼见特刊渐渐在两人之间扭曲变形，影山心急如焚却无可奈何。恰在此时，田中前辈在他们头上各敲了一拳，从手中掉落的杂志则被西谷前辈以漂亮的翻滚接球姿势抓个正着。  
“你们两个，不要再这里胡闹！钱由我们四个人平摊，每个人看两天，然后拿去活动室放着，让排球部的大家都有机会翻看。影山你是最先发现的，所以你先看，日向是第二个，接下来是谷和我。你们有意见吗？”  
“很好，龙，就这样决定吧！”  
朝田中前辈竖起大拇指，西谷前辈赞许道。  
“确实是能让大家接受的解决方案，也提高了杂志的利用率，田中前辈真的很可靠。”  
稍微思考一下，就可以理解这种安排的妙处。影山直率地说出自己的感想。田中前辈猛地扑过来抓住他的肩膀摇晃，一副快要热泪盈眶的样子。  
“影山！没想到你居然有这么不招人讨厌的时候！前辈我太感动了！”  
“是……唔？”  
虽说不明白田中前辈为何突然变成这个样子，影山无意深究。他的目光自然而然地落在比他矮了快一个头的日向身上。在刚才的拔河比赛被打断以前，胜利的天平明显向他倾斜。影山本以为那个呆子会不服输地瞪着自己，却发现对方若有所思地盯着书架，眼神认真得像发现松果的松鼠。  
两位前辈吵吵嚷嚷地去付款，还叫他们掏出各自的那一份钱。影山专心致志地数着硬币的金额，刚好听到背后月岛和山口在聊天。  
“阿月，那本杂志不错，等放到活动室之后我们一起借来看吧。”  
“不用。”  
“哎？阿月不感兴趣吗？”  
“我两天前就看过了。某些笨蛋好像不知道这本特辑可以网络订购，就让他们继续保持无知吧。”  
“阿月懂得真多！好厉害！”  
“你好吵，山口。就算你不夸我，明天我也会拿给你看。”  
等四人结完账走回桌椅旁边，月岛立刻戴回耳机，调整音量，对旁人不理不睬。山口朝他们抱歉地笑了笑。就在他撕开杂志塑封的短短时间里，两位前辈竟然展开了新一轮的妄想，开始讨论学校离家很近的清水学姐会不会换上浴衣参加焰火大会。日向围着他转来转去，如同闻到肉罐头的小型犬，探头探脑，试图抢先一步看到杂志内页。  
先是毛绒绒的头发，继而是温暖的脸颊，不经意间，日向三番五次地擦蹭他裸露在外的小臂。那个呆子的体温偏高，好像刚刚在骄阳下进行过一场酣畅淋漓的运动似的，散发出阳光的暖意，不由得令他心中一动。心脏又在以不同的方式跳动，被对方喷到皮肤上的热气拨弄得震颤不已。  
“快点啊，影山！先看别册！我想知道奥运选手都用什么！”  
日向抬起头，兴高采烈地望向他。他突然觉得有点害羞，无法直视那双热切明亮的眼睛。即使移开目光，两颗小太阳般的眸子仍旧在他的眼睑之下乱跳。果然，自己还是很在意这件事情。  
“喂，日向，我有事情要问你。”  
“什么事？”  
“你觉得我们交往之后应该做些什么？”  
想到什么就说什么，影山没有刻意压低或抬高声音。令他始料未及的是，他刚说完这句话，便发现自己成为众人目光的焦点。  
“你、你们……”  
“在、在交往？”  
田中前辈和西谷前辈用在野外遭遇野猪或者熊的惊恐眼神盯着他们，山口手中的薯片也洒得满桌都是。影山还在莫名其妙呢，倒是日向快言快语回答了前辈们的疑问。  
“嗯，我们已经交往两周啦！交往方式就是一起打排球！”  
听完这句话，原本大惊小怪合不拢嘴的三个人终于闭上嘴，该做什么做什么去了。山口捡起桌子上散落的薯片丢回垃圾箱里，田中前辈和西谷前辈则热烈地讨论起诸如“这样说来排球部的大家岂不是都在交往”，“天哪这样我们也在和洁子前辈交往啊太棒了”之类不知所云的话题。  
“但我最近觉得还不够。”  
哗啦啦地翻开小册子，影山对日向说道。  
“也对哦，毕竟是我们两个人在交往。如果只以打排球为标准，就真的变成在和整个排球部的人在交往呢。可是除了打排球以外还能做什么呀？”  
日向抱着胳膊，眉头紧皱，鼻子里发出便秘似的“嗯嗯”声。  
“呆子，你这是在做什么？”  
“我在思考啊，思考！”  
日向气呼呼地说，脸颊鼓鼓的，嘴巴也嘟起来。影山忍不住伸手轻轻拍打对方的脸。有那么一瞬间，他觉得日光灯映在日向唇上的光泽很可爱，想要贴过去舔一下。但当他的肩膀撞到日向的肩膀时，对方的身体因为紧张而僵硬。他看出来了，于是调整重心，靠向椅背。  
“那、那个……其实我在想啊，昨天晚上妈妈看电影的时候，男女主角也是在交往，他们有牵、牵手呢，然后还有……亲、啊！”  
那个呆子吞吞吐吐地说着，声音越来越小，脸越来越红，忽然大叫一声，瞬间震碎了令他不知所措的暧昧气氛。  
“做什么啊呆子！不要突然叫出来吓人！”  
影山单手抓住日向的头顶，手掌用力摩擦头皮。  
“那个，就是那个！上次合宿的时候我看到赤苇前辈有戴这个护膝！”  
日向指着小册子上的图片说。  
“什么！那个枭谷的二传手！”  
影山呼地一下坐起身来，差点一头撞到桌子上。日向干脆从椅子跳下来，朝着打开的内页指手画脚。  
“这个！这个！这个也是！我看到过木兔前辈穿这种紧身裤！”  
“你是说枭谷的Ace？”  
“对对对！啊，还有这双球鞋！研磨有特别推荐，说用了什么什么反正是很厉害的技术，起跳轻松不费力！”  
日向的眼睛闪闪发亮，激动到手舞足蹈。  
“音驹的二传手！”  
想起不久前交手的那一位又一位的强敌，影山感到自己的斗志熊熊燃烧，几乎冲破这家小店的天花板。  
“真好呀，他们用着和奥运选手一样的牌子……”  
“我们也不能输！”  
影山高声说道，引得月岛都为之侧目。  
“国王陛下真是不管死后洪水滔天啊。算了，山口，我们先走吧。这里吵死了。”  
月岛摘下耳机嘀咕两句，但他完全没在意。  
“你看，日向，这本书分析得很全面，什么样的选手适合什么样的装备。而且，与奥运选手同款的装备里，还推荐了高中低档次不同的替代品。稍微低档一些的用具，只要好好攒零花钱和压岁钱，置办一身也不是难题。听好了，如果将来要和我一起站到奥运赛场上，你可不能输在这种小事上！”  
“哦！”  
日向攥紧拳头回应道。  
陷入“如何打造一身最适合彼此且价格能够负担的运动套装”的狂热讨论，时间在不知不觉中流逝。影山掏出纸笔，写了又划，划了又写，涂涂改改若干次，直到两人基本取得一致后才抬起头来。这时影山才发现周围已经空无一人，而自己和日向的手机疯狂地响个不停。两个人对视一眼，步调相同地掏出手机，按下通话键。  
“影……”  
“日向！你们到底怎么回事！”  
他刚听到菅原前辈说出两个音节，就被主将此起彼伏的怒吼吓得从椅子上跳下来。没错，泽村前辈的声音确实是从两个不同的地方响起来的，一处是日向的手机，另一处是自己的手机。菅原前辈似乎跑开了几步，主将的训斥声才不那么响亮，他勉强能听清楚电话那一头在说什么。  
“总之，焰火大会快开始了，你们赶紧过来吧。能跑就用跑的，否则大地会更生气。晚点见。”  
说完，菅原前辈匆匆挂断。影山依然能听到泽村前辈的怒斥声从日向手机的扬声器里传出，一字一句无比清晰，而那个呆子对着空气一边低头鞠躬一边道歉。又等了足有两分钟，脸色发青的日向才收起手机，可怜巴巴望向他。  
“真好啊，我希望是菅原前辈给我打电话……”  
“要走了，用跑的。”  
影山望了一眼便利店墙上的挂钟，离七点还有十四分钟。他用胳膊夹住杂志，蹲下身系紧鞋带，却看到日向已经一溜烟跑出便利店大门。  
“日向呆子！你居然抢先起跑！”  
“先跑先赢！”  
那个呆子得意洋洋地说，他也赶紧追了上去。  
赶路在不知不觉间变成赛跑，对此他们早已习以为常。原本走路需要十分钟的路程，用跑的应该五分钟就够了。然而，恰如球场上变幻莫测的局势一样，路况也出现显著变化。通向会场的小路人头攒动，维护秩序的志愿者拿着扩音器让大家排队前进。看人流缓慢的移动速度，估计慢慢挪过去怎么也要将近半个小时，还不算找人的时间。  
“呜哇！人好多！比学校开运动会的人都多！”  
充分发挥跳跃优势的日向不停地跳上跳下，却只换来“人多到一眼望不到头”的结论。想起主将的怒吼，影山一把揪住日向的衣领把他拽下来，当机立断地说：“离开这里，我们抄近路。”  
“抄近路？”  
日向不解地歪头问道。影山朝旁边的树林抬抬下巴，抓着对方的胳膊走出熙熙攘攘的人群。  
“你是说要穿过这片野树林？”  
“两点之间直线最短，而且这边没有人，肯定更快。”  
天才刚刚黑透，这片树林里影影绰绰，看起来颇为阴森。不过既然在城镇附近，又常常有人经过，应该没有危险的野兽。树木虽多，但算不上繁密，就算是两人肩并肩也能轻松穿行。  
“不不不不不我不要！看起来就很可怕呀！”  
日向死命踩住地面不愿前进，影山拼命拽着他往前拖。很快，那个呆子鞋前堆起一座小小的泥土山丘。  
“呆子！你好好想想，是树林更可怕，还是主将更可怕！”  
松开对方颤抖的手臂，影山抬高声调说。  
“呃，这个……好像说得挺有道理的。我们的队长比较可怕啊。”  
日向缩了缩脖子说，左顾右盼一番，唯恐他们谈论的人突然现身对自己使用死亡凝视。  
“那还不快走？”  
满意地看到日向停止挣扎，影山率先向树林深处走去，心中暗暗记下自己又赢一次。  
盛夏刚过不久，即使是傍晚时分，感觉也并不清爽。隔着鞋底，似乎还能微微感受到土地的热度。微风摇晃着落在地面的树叶剪影，忽地唤起一阵又一阵的蝉鸣。夜空晴朗，月亮和星星散发出淡淡的光芒，足以照清地面。虽是未经人工修整的小径，但还算整齐，并不难走，顶多是枯枝落叶有些绊脚。安全起见，影山打开手机的照明功能，然后牵起日向的手。  
“你小心点，别跌倒。”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
大概走了五十多米，日向的手掌还在微微颤抖。这个呆子很容易被风吹草动吓到，他想，必须严加看管才行。渐渐的，日向似乎也适应了黑暗，不再发抖，掌心却越来越烫。可恶，呆子日向到底在想什么啊？难道是电影里男女主角牵手的剧情吗？攀升的热度让他心神不宁，太过在意对方的想法，使他不由得胡乱猜测起来。  
蝉鸣阵阵，暖风袭人，影山感到细细的汗珠慢慢沁出皮肤，流散为无数条细碎的痒意。他想看看现在的日向是什么模样，可又觉得先看过去就输了。日向好像也抱有同样的想法，紧紧攥住他的手指，却微微侧身用肩膀对着他。他们别扭又平稳地前进着，直至——  
咔！唰啦！  
“啊！”  
听到树枝折断和泥土塌陷的声响，感到手中突然一沉，影山立刻意识到日向是一脚踩空了。无暇细想，他本能地采取扑救姿势，腰腿和手臂同时发力，刚刚好抱住失去平衡的日向，然后采用缓冲动作，以自我保护的姿势落地。  
泥土松软，这是一个好消息，说明他们顶多受点擦伤，甚至不会影响明天的训练。  
待冲击结束，影山睁开眼睛，看见日向的眼睛里飘浮着月亮、星星，还有自己清晰的倒影。他的头没有挡住月光，所以对方的唇上也泛起皎洁的光亮，比反射日光灯时还要迷人。他很想痛骂身下的呆子一顿，骂他走路不看路，一脚踩进某只野生小动物的洞穴把自己绊倒。可某种更强烈的冲动挡住了他的怒火。  
那时那个呆子说了什么？牵手和亲什么？亲亲？  
他动了动手臂，感觉自己和对方都是前所未有的僵硬，全身紧张。他低头凑过去，日向似乎也想抬头，两个人差点撞在一起，鼻子碰到鼻子，然后躲躲闪闪彼此窥视。影山觉得对方也许在想要不要亲自己，但他绝对在想要不要亲日向。正当他怀疑自己到底是怎么想的时候，嘴唇突然被什么压住了。  
日向亲了他。  
那家伙闭着眼睛、皱着眉头，脸颊绷得紧紧的，古怪的表情简直就像快要窒息一样。  
在这一瞬间，满天的星星突然长出翅膀呼啸而去，月亮也消失不见。他眼里只剩一个橙色的呆子，青涩笨拙、光彩夺目。  
影山飞雄一动不动地看着日向翔阳，看了足有一分四十七秒。那个呆子的脸他平时已经盯到烦心，现在五官还扭曲成怪异的模样，说是夸张到惹人厌也不为过。可他偏偏移不开目光。他抿着嘴，就像不让奇怪的虫子飞进来似的，心里又隐隐期待着什么。大获成功的二次攻也会给他相同的感觉：触感还残留在肌肤上，在胸口激起兴奋的浪花，不由得盼望下次机会早些到来。  
“呼哈、呼、呼……”  
嘴唇相互接触后的第一分四十八秒，日向开始大口喘气，仿佛在酷暑中狂奔的小狗。影山这才意识到，原来那个呆子一直在憋气，看样子憋到肺快要炸开才想起来呼吸这回事。不知道是不是被对方传染了，他忍不住也用鼻子猛吸一口气。当五局三胜制的比赛打到第五局的时候，影山常常会觉得这个世界上的氧气都不够用了，但现在空气中氧气突然变得比那时还要稀薄。他们就这样侧卧在泥土间，四目相对，各自专注于呼吸。没过几秒，日向就摆脱缺氧的窘境，连眼神都变得飞扬跳跃起来。  
“我赢了！”  
当那个呆子志得意满，原本还有三分可爱的脸孔顿时变得面目可憎。  
“你这个呆子！走路都不好好看前面差点摔倒，怎么想都是我赢啊！”  
无论如何，“输给日向”这件事情都无法让他心平气和地接受。  
“你之前在商店就有偷瞄亲亲的封面！刚才又一脸很想亲亲的样子！你肯定是想亲亲！我先亲了你，所以我赢了！”  
日向理直气壮地说，脸色明亮得像暖炉上的橘子，看起来分外碍眼。影山一把抓住那头快和狗尾巴一样摇起来的橙毛，恶狠狠地压制过去。  
“哈？你给我再说一遍！”  
“赢了就是赢了！亲亲是我赢了！影山耍赖不认输！小气鬼！”  
日向喊道，攥起拳头，气呼呼地捶打土地。飞溅的泥土刚好甩到他脸上，他狠瞪对方一眼，那家伙终于噤声了。  
“赢一场很了不起么！”  
用肘部支撑身体，影山伸手捏住日向的下巴，上下夹击，把那个呆子的头往自己这边扯。日向使劲甩头，双脚乱蹬，几乎掀起一场小规模的地震。但是没用。现在他是主导者，绝不会让那家伙为所欲为。因为挣扎而愈发生气勃勃的双唇出现在他眼前，伴随轻微的左右甩动。和总在球场上飞来跳去的日向相比，这种状况实在太容易瞄准了。稍稍在脑内规划下路线，影山吻了过去，迅速又准确。  
一秒、两秒、三秒。  
不久前的亲吻，持续的时长不过一秒。他吻了足有三秒，是对方的三倍有余，所以综合计算是他赢了。心里默默数到三，他抬起头。分开的瞬间，他忽然发现对方的嘴唇意外的柔软，如同轻轻弹了他一下。而那个呆子居然像挨揍一样紧张地闭着眼睛，又过去三秒才把右眼睁开一条缝偷瞄他，眼球滴溜溜地转动，说不定正琢磨着报复的主意。  
为稳固自己的胜利，影山再一次扑过去。这次吻得匆忙，上唇压在对方嘴角的位置。又甜又咸。嘴角小小的凹陷混合着汗水和一点运动饮料的味道，细细密密渗入双唇。他本能地舔了一下，沾染舌尖的味道却让他觉得被烫到似的。不合时宜的蝉鸣忽地在耳中炸开，一阵接着一阵，一声高过一声。嘈杂的响动震动血管，一时间只剩下血流震颤的嗡嗡声。他忘记要数数了。又甜又咸。又甜又咸的吻，像是训练到大汗淋漓之际的运动饮料，恨不得一口气喝到一滴不剩。  
尖利的声响犹如裁判毫不留情的哨音，宣告比赛中止。口袋里的手机在呐喊。很快，另一种铃声也在这个灼热的夏夜唱起二重奏，源于那个呆子的手机。两个人分别坐起身来。影山立刻掏出手机，果然听到了菅原前辈的声音。  
“影山，已经七点了，你们还没过来吗？”  
菅原前辈的声音一如往常，但隐约能听到泽村前辈焦虑的自言自语。  
“抱歉。通往入口的路上人太多了，移动缓慢，我和日向正在想办法赶往会场。”  
菅原前辈说了一句“原来是这样啊”，影山突然觉得有人拽了拽他的袖子。他侧头望去，看见日向小心翼翼地握着手机，仿佛捧着随时会爆炸的手雷，既不敢接，也不敢不接。感到对方挂在自己袖口的两根手指抖动不停，影山叹了一口气，说：“菅原前辈，麻烦您把我们的情况转告泽村前辈，请他不要着急。我们会尽快赶过去的。”  
或许是猜到他为何会这样说，菅原前辈轻笑一声，然后手机里传来主将和副主将的对话。日向手里的小巧翻盖手机终于停止了震动，湿漉漉的模样好像刚在汗水的河流里游过泳。想到这个牌子的手机应该都有防水功能，影山也就不再在意这件事。  
“好啦，告诉日向别害怕，我和大地解释了。”菅原前辈说道，语调轻快，让人很容易就能想象出他脸上笑嘻嘻的表情，“你们运气不错，因为拥堵问题，焰火大会推迟十五分钟开始。所以不用着急，慢慢过来吧。天已经黑了，小心脚下，千万别受伤。我们在前面第三排靠左边的位置，橙色的野餐布，很好找的。那么，晚些时候再见。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
挂断通讯，影山将自己刚刚得知的信息转告给日向。得知自己不再有远程挨骂的危险，日向松了一口气。然而，如释重负的神态尚未从对方脸上褪去，那个呆子便跳起来大叫大嚷。  
“影山你好狡猾！竟然突然来了个二次亲亲！这样就变成一比二岂不是我输了！过分！我才不会输！”  
日向手舞足蹈地朝他冲过来，似乎想发动突然袭击。影山当然不会让那个呆子得逞。他迅速站直，伸手按住对方的脑袋，迫使日向停在距离他一臂之隔的地方。不肯服输的日向双臂乱挥，活像一只张牙舞爪的红毛蟹，可惜手太短根本抓不到他的腰。  
“输了就乖乖认输！另外别亲亲、亲亲说个不停！那个应该叫接吻，接吻！”  
他居高临下反驳道。  
“是亲亲！”  
日向不甘示弱地喊。  
“是接吻！”  
他抬高声调对吼。  
“亲亲！”  
“接吻！”  
互相喊了几个回合，他们谁也不能说服谁，反而平添一肚子气。两个人气喘吁吁、怒气冲冲地对视一眼，不约而同地“哼”了一声，各自转身朝自己认定的方向走去。可他们终究有着同样的目的地，再加上林中小路非常狭窄，短暂的分歧仅仅持续了十米，两个人再度走到一起。  
“你别靠过来！”  
“是你别靠过来才对！”  
肩膀的碰撞很快演变成两个人互相挤来挤去的较量。仗着身材和力量的优势，影山大占上风，很快便把日向挤出小路。没想到那个呆子另辟蹊径，闪身躲开，害得他脚下踉跄。不仅如此，日向还拿出打快攻的速度和冲劲，飞快跑开再往回冲刺，“咚”的一下猛地撞到他，差点把他撞出一个跟头。扶住树干才勉强站稳的影山怒火中烧，正准备狠揍不知轻重的呆子一顿，却发现那个小小的身子突然依偎到他身边。  
“影、影、影、影影影影影山！那、那边有奇怪的声音！”  
未知的恐惧令日向下意识地抓住他的手。他们的掌心紧贴在一起，因汗水而潮湿，唤起了某种黏稠的情感，如同他在日向嘴角尝到的味道。哗啦啦、咕噜咕噜。他确实听到了水声，宛若加速的血流。没有得到回应的日向不停叫着他的名字，嗓音里有一丝令他心动的紧张。  
“冷静点！呆子！”  
日向对他毫无自觉的依赖让他勇气倍增。影山一手握着日向的手，一手拨开挡路的枝叶，弯腰伏低，谨慎前行。被他握住的手不再颤抖，渐渐浸染上他的体温，变得暖和起来。很快，一条奔腾不息的河流呈现在他们面前。嗅到河水的湿润和凉爽，他身后的呆子长长地呼出一口气。  
“什么嘛，原来是河水的声音！”  
抢先说出这一发现的日向似乎很得意。影山不懂这有什么可得意的，毕竟那个呆子胆小的狼狈模样依然历历在目。不过，能看到这条河是好消息，证明他们没走错路。作为乌野地区为数不多的二级河川，乌野高校的学生对它非常熟悉。有几处河水清澈、流速较慢的浅滩是大受欢迎的戏水场所。就在一周前，武田老师和乌养教练还组织部员们来这附近游泳纳凉。沿着河滩再往下游走七、八分钟，就能到达湖畔公园，而那里便是举办焰火大会的场所。  
“既然都到河边了，清理一下再走。”  
一路走来还在地上滚了一圈的两人自然沾了不少泥土，让主将看到之后很可能又被训斥一顿，于是影山如此提议。  
“嗯，嗯，好吧。”  
日向答应下来。那家伙放着好好的路不走，非要在石头之间蹦来蹦去，像只闲不住的兔子似的。对方依然拉着他的手不放，害得他也只好跟着蹦蹦跳跳。  
“哇！河水好冰！好舒服！”  
抢先把手臂伸进河水的日向嚷道。影山掬起一捧水，正准备洗把脸，从右耳到脸颊忽地一片冰冷，水声也直直灌入耳中。他扭头望去，果然见到日向朝他泼水的双手停在半空中，笑得得意忘形。  
“日向！你这个呆子要做什么！”  
“呜哇！别推我！我会掉进水里的！”  
见日向在滑溜溜的石头上失去平衡，他立刻揪住对方的后领，把那家伙拉回自己身边。泼进耳朵的凉水激得血管轰隆作响，他瞪着眼前不思悔改的犯人，简直想狠狠咬上一口。  
咬住嘴唇，咬住那又甜又咸、让他意犹未尽的味道。  
这个念头使他有些分心，有些惊讶。日向趁机从他手里溜出来，往旁边挪了挪，嘀咕一声“对不起我不闹了”。两个人相对无言。影山索性自顾自地洗刷手臂上的泥土，日向犹豫片刻也照做了。哗啦、哗啦，周围只剩下水流的响动。  
月亮在水面碎成无数颗星星，星星在水面碎成无数忽闪忽现的光点，犹如纷乱的思绪。影山觉得自己的脑子里掠过许许多多的想法，可每一个都是热切的、模糊的、尖锐的、残缺的。他偷望日向一眼，恰巧撞上日向偷看自己的视线，两个人只好尴尬地点点头。  
“影山，那个……”  
“什么？”  
“那个，就是……刚才我想说什么来着？”  
“我怎么知道你想说什么啊，呆子！”  
日向没话找话的举动反而加深他的燥热。他把双手深深插入水流，捧起满满的河水，使劲泼到自己脸上。冷水的冲击让他冷静了些许，可水滴滑落的感觉唤起另一种心跳——和日向牵手、拥抱或者接吻的时候，对方的汗水也是这样滴落的。  
“啊！我想起来了！”  
日向高喊道。他的注意力不由自主地被那家伙的突兀举动所吸引，等待对方进一步的发言。  
“嗯，就、就是那个……那个……那个就是亲亲啦！是亲亲！接吻是不同的！”  
日向一边不好意思地说，一边小心翼翼地打量他的反应。看对方脸红红的模样，影山就知道那个呆子的心脏肯定扑通扑通不停加速。  
“哈？你还想吵这个吗？”  
他不耐烦地挥挥手，赶开一只围着他嗡嗡转的飞虫。  
“不是吵架！是真的不一样！”  
“那你说说有什么不一样。”  
看到日向难得的郑重表情。影山也认真起来。  
“就是、就是、就是……总之就是不一样啦！就像原地发球和跳发球，是不一样的东西！”  
日向慌慌张张地说，脸越涨越红。  
“原地发球和跳发球和这有什么关系？”  
影山愈加迷惑，往对方身边靠了靠。  
“我没法说出口！你试试就知道了！”  
日向腾地一下跳起来，跑到岸边比较平缓的土地上。他急忙追过去，依然满头雾水。  
“怎么试？要回去拿排球吗？”  
双手放在对方窄小的肩膀上，他好奇地问，身体不自觉地逼近日向。那个呆子退开半步，又毅然决然地往前迈出一步，双手拍打脸颊，像下定决心似地抬起头来，紧盯他的眼睛。  
“先来亲亲！”  
那个呆子说道，仿佛在转眼之间找到了扣杀的气势。  
“怎么可能说亲就亲啊！”  
被对方“亲亲”、“亲亲”说个不停，一不小心他也说漏了嘴。意识到这一点，影山不由得恼羞成怒。  
“那我来！”  
日向只留给他一个鼓足勇气的残影。  
影山想起来了，从他们相互敌对的第一场比赛开始，日向就很擅长以不可思议的速度出现在不可思议的地方。现在也是如此。他尚未反应过来到底发生了什么，日向就跳起来抱住他的脖子，踮着脚尖亲到他的嘴唇。当他惊讶地睁大眼睛，刚好将对方专注的模样尽收眼底。  
突如其来的舌头仿佛他眼前的小野兽一般灵活而迅捷，趁他不备之际，撬开牙齿，钻入口中。  
小小的舌头是个不安的侵略者，舌尖晃动不停，仿佛一颗滑溜的糖果。影山从未尝到过如此奇异的滋味。分不出酸甜苦辣，却又浓厚无比，唤起的并非味觉，而是记忆。就像换牙期的感觉，上颚和牙根微微发痒，酥麻的电流穿梭期间，让人很想咬些什么。于是他咬住了日向的舌头。当两排牙齿夹紧那个温暖柔软的物体，口干舌燥的感觉挠得他喉咙难受。他本能地吮了一下舌头湿润的表面，稍稍缓解干渴的不适。  
“你你你你、你你、你怎么咬人呀！”  
他觉得自己没有用力咬，但看日向那夸张的反应，好像他刚才一口咬掉那个呆子的头似的。他抓着肩膀不让对方逃走，而日向满面通红，仿佛落进陷阱的小动物般一阵阵颤抖，将这种抖动传递到他胸口。他的心脏为此切换成另一种跳动方式。  
“你自己伸过来的，我为什么不能咬？”  
影山理直气壮地反问。  
“我只是在告诉你亲亲和接吻的不同！”  
日向抬起头说道，睁大眼睛，脸颊的红晕仍未退去。  
哗啦啦的河水响个不停，撞击着河底不可见的石头，时不时发出“咚隆”的响声。明明近在眼前，却是他喝不到的水。一点点唾液无法滋润快要冒烟的嗓子。想起日向的舌头撞在他牙齿上的感觉，他又一次感到牙根发痒。  
“所以到底有什么区别！”  
他不耐烦地嚷道。  
日向的肩膀缩了缩，肩胛骨刚好戳到他的掌心，火烧火燎一般。那家伙的体温有这么高吗？正当他疑惑之时，日向吞吞吐吐开口了。  
“嗯，舌、舌头有没有伸过去。”  
那个呆子的话少得奇怪，声音的抑扬顿挫被不自然的紧张压成扁片。影山注意到对方在偷瞄自己，眼睛亮得惊人——比跳起的水花、树叶的蜡质层和天边的星星更加明亮。  
“咬一下舌头算什么？”  
想到日向的抱怨，影山好奇地问。  
“咬一下就是咬人啊！咬人！”  
日向的声音和身体一起蹦起来，愤愤不平。  
“那怎么办？再来一次吗？”  
发现是自己搞砸事情，他有点不好意思。好在日向所说的“接吻”一点也不难，比他们的新型快攻容易多了，估计他们很快就能适应。  
“嗯，像平时一样。”日向垂下头，不知道在想些什么，又猛地抬起，似乎是用勇气梗起脖子，“再来一次，直到成功为止！”  
影山低下头，向日向脸边凑过去。离得越近，就看到对方的表情越古怪。无论是夏夜的微风，还是嘈杂的虫鸣，在异常敏锐的感官间被放大无数倍，从未如此刻般清晰。但他唯独感受不到日向的呼吸。日向呆子，他想，这样憋气憋下去是想憋死自己啊！  
“快给我呼吸！”  
他怒吼道。  
被吓到的日向下意识地张嘴喘气。有破绽！这种状态犹如近在眼前的机会球，他根本不可能错过。他吻上日向的唇，舌头随着空气被对方一起吸入。又湿又软的感觉脑子融化了，他没有余力去思考其他事情，只剩下一些单纯的念头。瘦小的身体、柔软的嘴唇和拼命喘气的模样都很可爱、不知不觉间，他的动作也一反常态地温柔起来，小心翼翼的拥抱如同对待玻璃器皿一般。吞噬日向味道的同时，他的身上再也没有那种仿佛被什么追赶的焦躁。对方的肩膀僵硬了十多秒。伴随吻的深入，日向也将束缚身体的锁链挣得粉碎，双肩彻底松弛下来。  
仅仅是鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇、牙齿、舌头来来回回的碰撞，而两人乐此不疲地重复。打排球也是如此，大多数时间不过是鞋底摩擦地板、双手触碰皮球，却让他们沉溺其中不可自拔。很热。好热。站在河流之侧，可感觉像置身热气氤氲的澡堂。口腔的热度越来越高，激得恍惚的火花迸发开来，四散蔓延，倾泻全身。滚烫的热流渐渐滞留于双腿间，原本合身的运动裤忽地绷得他喘不过气来。身体像火烧似地发热，大脑一片空白，单凭直觉行动。水流、蝉鸣、风声与心跳全部汇入耳朵细小的血管里，咚咚敲打耳膜，凝聚成统一的合唱。  
——他想要更多。  
“等一下，影山，好痒……”  
日向的双唇滑过脸颊挨近耳边，夹杂着紊乱的呼吸，向他呢喃。他不自觉地点了点头。偶尔这个呆子也会说出有道理的话，确实很痒。又热、又痒、又痛，嘴唇如此，下身突兀的器官更是如此。热得要命，还要紧紧抱住另一个热得要命的躯体，唯恐对方离开。奇怪，排球没有身体接触，日常生活中的身体接触往往是不必要的，为何自己这样执著？他没法思考，而是用尽全力抚摸日向的身体，从毛绒绒的头发、裸露的肌肤到被衣服覆盖的腰背。双手湿淋淋的，浸满汗水，让他的心也潮热起来。拂动发梢的夏风好像是从火炉里吹来的，把一种不算熟悉的欲望灌注到血肉里。  
灼热的、黏糊糊的渴望，有时在夜晚流淌，有时在清晨惊醒，却从未像现在这样清晰得令人错愕。日向也是这样吗？他的手自然而然地遵循脑子里冒出的第一个念头，朝那家伙的下身摸去。  
那个呆子突然惊叫了一声。试图挥开他的手，不过找错了地方，反而变成他们一上一下夹击的状况。他先摸到隔着运动裤的勃起，随后“啪”地一声轻响，日向自己拍到了上面，把那个略带弹性、半软半硬的物体按到他掌中。  
“那是尿尿的地方，别乱摸！”  
倒抽一口凉气，日向说道，嘴唇和牙齿颤动不停。但是，既然已经落进他手里，就是他的东西了。影山置之不理，用手指细细触摸，就像确认排球是否充气充得恰到好处。  
“不行不行！要尿出来了！”  
那个呆子大叫道，双脚蹦跳不停，两只手反复推搡他的身体。不知是纯粹的巧合还是对方蓄意为之，日向也抓住了他下身突起的部位。灼热得近乎疼痛的触感几乎碾碎影山的理智。他爆发似地大喊道：“日向呆子！站好不许动！”  
气势十足的喊叫换来了五秒的静止。他们面面相觑，各自握着对方的要害。场面一度非常尴尬，可手中的小家伙丝毫没有疲软的征兆。犹豫片刻，影山抢先开口。  
“你知道这是什么吧？”  
“知道，有在课本上学到过。”  
日向捧着他的下身，像捧着一个滚烫的烤红薯，想放又不敢放。  
“那就赶快解决一下啊！莫非你不知道解决的办法吧！”  
“当然知道啊！我、我、我……我自己也有解决过！”  
涨红脸的日向不甘示弱地说。  
“别说什么尿出来了，真丢人！正确的说法是射精！”  
影山尝试以满不在乎的态度对日向说教。说出“射精”这个词的时候喉咙忽然一阵干痒，他难受地咳嗽起来。教科书上写过，男生产生性冲动会导致勃起，射精之后勃起就结束了，所以当务之急是先射出来。道理他都懂，可越咳嗽脸上就越烫，快烫得和日向的体温差不多了。  
“影山，我们这算是……算是……算是‘做爱’吗？”  
跺跺脚，日向毅然决然地问。他们贴得那么近，丝丝缕缕的夜风就能把那家伙全身的体温和味道都传过来。那小小的身体浸透了一种汹涌澎湃的激情，把他的心脏都绷紧了。  
“那是当然，我们是恋人啊！我会硬起来全是因为你，你会硬起来也全是因为我！”  
他大声说，哪怕要说给全世界的人他也不在乎。日向容光焕发的表情宛如夜晚的太阳，眼睛却是湿润的。盈眶的泪水顺着眼角慢慢滑落，散发出期待而非恐惧的味道。胡乱抹去眼泪，那个呆子感慨道：“别扭的影山居然说到这种程度，让人有点感动呢。”  
听到这句话，他当机立断，一把拽下日向的裤子，让对方难以启齿的部位一丝不挂地暴露在外。日向被吓得跳起来足有一米高，不老实的手自然也从他身上松开。趁此机会，他把自己的裤子脱到大腿处，同样露出一度饱受压抑的器官。  
“怎么样，现在就不敢碰了吗？”  
望着双手捂住下身的日向，他向对方挑衅。  
“有什么不敢的！摸就摸！害怕的是小狗！”  
日向虚张声势道，扬起右手，却停在半空，转而难为情地望着他。  
“怎么说呢，真的好奇怪，并不是害怕哦！”那个呆子刻意强调，从额头到脖子全部红通通的模样太过可爱，一时冲散了他想殴打对方的冲动，“现在我的心跳得超级快的，比嘭地一下扣球的时候还快上很多，所以……可以再等一下吗，我还要再做做心理准备……”  
“什么啊，你向来都是身体准备好就行吧？你的身体总比脑子快好多的，根本不需要做什么心理准备。”  
话虽如此，影山也不想强迫对方。他轻轻拨开日向的手臂，自顾自地摸向那家伙的胯下。右手握住性器的瞬间，他感到许许多多躁动不安的小动物在表皮之下跳跃。无数的小动物，数不清的小小心脏，伴随每一次的摩擦颤颤巍巍地发抖。这是日向的欲望，通过备受信赖的手指，他精确地认知它的存在。现在他可以用一只手操纵对方最强烈的感知，就像在球场上随心所欲地引导得分那样让人上瘾。日向的眼神迷离起来，嘴唇无力隐藏呻吟，粉红发烫的肌肤从额头蔓延到手臂，前端溢出的黏液淋湿他的指尖。每一样自己引发的变化都增强了他的快感，轻飘飘将他托起，宛若腾云驾雾一般。但这还不够，他还能思考，他还在苦苦等待，等待另一个人来打碎他的理智，他深信只有那个人才能做到这一点。  
日向翔阳。  
只要那个呆子还在他身边，他就情不自禁想要更进一步。是的，他什么都可以自己做，自己来完成，可他永远期待着日向。因为接吻便无法忍耐，一想到会被对方抚摸就不由自主地挺起腰，下身的欲望直直指向自己独一无二的搭档。  
“你不做吗？”  
影山轻声问。听到他的声音，额头抵住他胸口的日向猛地抬起头来。依然是粗重的喘息，依然是通红的脸颊，然而那个似曾相识的眼神令他脊背发颤。是的，就是这样的眼神，如同冰与火同时冲刷脊髓，强烈地震撼着神经。  
没有声音，却比任何语言都要强烈。  
影山记得很清楚，日向的手小小的，一只手根本抓不住排球，让那个呆子颇为沮丧。但那小小的手掌能配合自己打出匪夷所思的速攻，也会握住他的手，掌心的热度为他带来不可思议的喜悦。此时此刻，那只手抚摸着他下身肿胀发烫的部位，带一点凉意的指尖贪婪地探索，妄想翻遍每个角落。时重时轻的搔动感如同昆虫爬行的轨迹，被沾到的地方变得异常敏感。麻痒的电流沿着肌肉向后背攀援，腰部轻飘飘的，仿佛快要消失似的。  
他不由得攥紧手中最为真切的物体，犹如固定现实一般。  
影山向来把自己的双手打理得很仔细，光滑、干净，最细微的力道和方向也能得心应手地控制。手掌挤压，手指摩擦，他像熟悉新的排球一样迅速熟悉了日向的欲望。握的时候可以更用力一些，对顶端的触摸却要轻柔。指尖挑起一缕湿哒哒的液体，掌中的重量瞬间涨起。对方闷哼一声，反向弓起身子，爱抚他的手指也如僵直般地用力。突如其来的攥紧激得影山腰间一阵麻痹，视线也有些模糊。他低吟着睁开朦胧的双眼，日向抬起的面容立即映入眼帘。那家伙的五官奇怪地抽动着，好像相当难受，却并不难看。眼睛里的光芒散乱而明亮，倒映于瞳孔的一颗颗星星活泼得随时会跳出来。他们的腿抖得厉害，宛如置身一场永不停息的地震。但手抖得更严重。和平时一样互相较劲，抓紧对方的要害来回抽动。每抽动一回，身体阵阵发抖，脑袋里天旋地转。  
哗啦哗啦响个不停的，一定是大汗淋漓的声音。  
知了知了响个不停的，一定是欲望震颤耳膜的呐喊。  
身体变成火烧般的酷暑，灼热的气息蜂拥而至，整个人昏昏沉沉的。他用右手紧握，用左手拥抱；日向用左手紧握，用右手拥抱。二人犹如彼此辉映的镜像一般，无法单凭自己站稳，依靠在一起却能稳固地分享这份激烈得近乎痛苦的快乐。整个夏天生生挤进剧烈跳动的心脏，濒临爆炸的瞬间，他看到日向的脸上浮现出兴奋的笑意。他把脸轻柔地靠到对方的眼睛旁，茫然凝视片刻，继而陶醉地反复摩擦恋人的脸颊。脸颊软软的、热热的，肌肤相亲的感觉却像手指按揉性器一样，使快感排山倒海似地涌来。  
就排球而言，人与人之间的身体接触是不必要的。然而，与日向的身体接触是他现在最渴望的东西。如同双手渴望触球那样，他的全身都渴望日向。想要更多、更亲密的接触，想要接吻，想要做爱。  
汗水里饱含清爽健康的气味。流溢的汗滴让恋人的双唇飘浮着甜美的光泽，柔软湿润，如同半熟的蛋黄。正当他想吻过去的时候，恰好听到了日向颤动的声音。  
“亲亲？”  
“是接吻啊，呆子。”  
嘴唇压住嘴唇，舌头像拥有独立意识般地行动起来。舌尖抵住舌尖，继而热烈交缠，直至把意识搅动得天翻地覆。舌头停不下来，手也停不下来。感官中的一切宛如透过球网窥视一般，被分为无数均等的碎片。火烫的体温、棍棒般的坚实，波光粼粼的湖面与繁星闪烁的夜空交换位置，灰绿的树冠嵌着鹅卵石圆圆的影子，月亮被小小的太阳吞吃了，而那两颗小小的太阳就在日向的眼睛里，又烫又硬，像手指间的触感一样又烫又硬。理智像被太阳晒热的细沙似的，在欲望的潮水里不断塌陷，迎向慢慢升起的高潮。影山听到空气中有一种碎裂或者说是爆炸的声音，不禁怀疑这响动是否来自他的身体深处。很快，光的洪流否定了他的怀疑。  
一颗、两颗、三颗……数不清的星星在天边绽放又滑落，将夜空渲染为光之瀑布。天空、河流和土地变成尽情泼洒色彩的画板，他们同样身披各色璀璨霞光。响亮的蝉鸣如同在宣泄这份秘密的狂喜，熏风带来的花草香气也在光影中变形，清香浓缩为丝绸的润滑，足以抽出最深处的热情。感到右手升起属于恋人的小小焰火，影山再也无法抵抗绽放的冲动。日向的手指痉挛似地摆弄着他，激起近乎眩晕的快感。把脸埋在对方的头发里，他沉浸于发射后旋转升空的幻想，浑身颤抖，在恋人掌心接连不断地射精。绚丽的橙色笼罩着他，色泽一如夏日最亮丽的焰火。  
短暂的间隙里，夜晚恢复黝黑的本来面貌。  
影山长长地吐出一口气。气流排遣出冗余的体温，让他找回平日的感觉，头脑也能重新思考。他条件反射般地瞪了日向一眼，发现那个呆子正盯着左手，脸上洋溢着傻乎乎的笑容。  
“哇！好厉害！这就是影山的射精啊！”  
日向的眼睛亮晶晶的，左侧手掌一张一合，把原本聚拢于掌心的白浊扯成奇形怪状。影山顿时觉得脸颊发烧，赶紧提起自己的裤子，攥紧拳头在对方头上捶了一拳。  
“呆子！这有什么好看的！”  
哪怕装作不在意的样子，他右手中的余热也愈发鲜明起来。带着温度的体液在掌心的纹路里蔓延，好似一度统治星空的焰火。即使消散于视觉，依然在脑海中闪闪发亮，光是想象一下就觉得燥热不已。  
“好痛！你输了就恼羞成怒吗！”  
日向用右手捂住脑袋，身体前倾，冲到他面前抗议道。  
“我什么时候输了！”  
“我比你快，所以我赢了！”  
“这种事情是比谁更持久才对吧！像在水里憋气一样！赢的人是我才对！”  
影山当即不假辞色地反驳。  
“居然！”  
日向的沮丧持续不过三秒，那个呆子突然跳起来，用右手触摸他的头发。  
“话说刚才抱抱的时候发现，影山你的头发也是软绵绵的哎，摸起来还挺舒服的……咕呜！”  
影山张开左手压住对方的脑袋，将五根手指伸展到极限，整个手掌用力，狠狠抓挠日向的头发。  
“输了就给我乖乖认输，不要转移话题！信不信我把你摸到秃头为止？”  
“凶残！”  
正当二人吵闹之际，他的手机突然像发疯似地震动起来。见来电显示是菅原前辈的号码，影山没有多想就接通了电话。  
“影山！日向！你们两个到底什么时候过来！用跑的！马上！五分钟之内再不过来，明天有你们好看的！”  
泽村前辈的怒吼如炮弹倾泻而出，把耳膜炸得惨不忍睹。即使是距离扬声器有一米之遥的日向，也被这犀利至极的气势震得连退三步。电话那一端的菅原刚劝说一句，通讯便被一刀两断，只留下宛如恐怖残响般的嘟嘟盲音。  
他看了看日向，日向则可怜巴巴地回望他。  
“跑吧！”  
影山简明扼要地提议。  
“可我们还没洗手……”  
“你觉得有什么比生气的泽村前辈更可怕的东西吗？”  
他质问道。  
日向小声嘟囔了一句什么，好像是“影子”之类的。看对方那副心理阴影深重的模样，估计是某个恐怖片里的怪物吧。那家伙虽说是个不折不扣的呆子，不过也能分清轻重缓急，所以很快就乖乖和他一起往会场跑。  
影山习惯性地伸出右手，日向也习惯性地伸出左手。双手交握的瞬间，他们才意识到各自情欲的证明就这样交融在一起，再也无法分开。  
头顶是再度绽放的焰火，脚下是润泽的河岸泥土，少年们奔跑于夏日的夜晚，掌心灼烧着只属于他们的秘密。为了不暴露这份爱情的印记，即使走入会场，他们依然牵着对方的手。两人的身体挨得比平时更近，为了遮掩背后交握的双手。  
他们的到来让老师和前辈们松了一口气。随意说教两句，众人重新投入到欣赏焰火的欢乐气氛中。菅原前辈和东峰前辈一左一右压住泽村前辈的肩膀，使得后者不得不放弃走过来教训他们一顿的打算。清水前辈递给他们擦手的消毒湿纸巾，谷地则抱来一大包零食放到他们中间，说这是大家特意留给他们的。唯独月岛阴阳怪气地说了一句“国王陛下大概不屑于吃这些平民零食吧”，好在立刻被山口用草莓蛋糕卷堵住嘴巴。影山和日向步调一致地用湿纸巾擦着手，然后同样挑选了长高高能量棒，一边吃，一边等待新一轮的焰火。武田老师和乌养教练享受着成年人的特权，用啤酒干杯，爽快地一饮而尽。西谷前辈和田中前辈兴奋得像第一次见到焰火的小学生一样，听到“嗖”的发射声立刻高喊“Ta-ma-ya”。  
天边的焰火一口气迸发出红色、粉色、紫色、蓝色、绿色等五颜六色的光彩，像鲜艳的洪水决堤而出，点亮了夏日的夜空，让月亮和星星黯然失色。但影山总觉得这些令人炫目的光芒里缺少了某种至关重要的色彩。擦得干干净净的右手微微发凉，从后面绕过零食堆成的小山，本能地寻找着什么。他先摸到了日向左手的小指，就这样静静停留了几秒钟，然后听到像小动物引发的悉悉索索声响。日向的左手不小心碰到了零食的包装袋，好在无人注意。这些细碎的声响淹没在欢声笑语中，一点也不显眼，却直击他的心脏。他抬起手指，与日向十指交握。恰在此时，铺满夜空的焰火接近尾声，光之花朵扬起了格外明亮的橙黄花瓣。  
这才对啊，影山想，橙色才是最好看的焰火。

 

后日谈

今天的课程终于结束了，教室里潮热沉闷的气息也因下课铃而缓和许多。邻桌的女生们聚在一起热烈讨论附近新开的冷饮店，而泽村大地注意到男子排球部的副主将不加掩饰地打了一个大大的呵欠。如果看得仔细一点，很容易就能发现那个人的黑眼圈。他走到菅身旁，敲了敲桌子，问：“怎么，昨天没睡好吗？”  
“睡得稍微有点晚，某种程度上也算自作自受吧。”  
夸张地伸了伸懒腰，菅把头靠在课桌上，懒洋洋地说。  
“你又熬夜学习了？”  
“不是学习啦。因为担心后辈，所以昨天解散后就跑去还在营业的租书店，把最近流行的少女漫画通通租下来检查一遍……然后就担心得睡不着觉了。”  
“哈？你居然会去看少女漫画？”  
泽村满头雾水，完全搞不懂其中的关联。  
“大地，最近的少女漫画好可怕啊，我真怕我们那些单纯的后辈会受到什么奇怪的误导。”  
菅原侧过脸朝他抱怨道。听对方这样说，泽村似乎能够猜到事情的大致脉络。虽然还不清楚昨天菅跟影山具体说了些什么，可想而知不是什么好事。至于影山和日向的迟到，多半也与眼前的人脱不开干系。  
“来来来，我帮你按摩按摩。”  
他伸手帮菅按摩太阳穴，起初轻柔，随后慢慢加大力度。  
“哦哦，不愧是体贴的主将……等、等等，轻一点，大地……轻一点轻一点！会痛啊！”  
“不痛一些怎么能让你长记性别再搞事呢？”  
面对副主将的惨叫，主将微笑着说。

在下课铃打响的第一时间便向活动室冲去的影山似乎听到了菅原前辈的惨叫。他停下脚步，抬头向三年级的教室张望，看到高年级前辈们来来往往的身影，一切如常。大概是错觉吧，这样想着，他转身起跑，突然感到一阵橙色的旋风掠过自己身边，毫不停留地绝尘而去。  
“可恶！呆子日向！”  
趁他观望的时候，日向迅速超过了他。尽管影山奋力追逐，终究还是晚了一步。台阶刚跑到一半，他便看见日向站在活动室门口朝他耀武扬威。  
“Yeah！我赢了！”  
日向高高举起右臂比了一个“V”字手势，食指和中指都快戳到他的鼻孔了。影山板着脸没说话，突然想起一个问题。  
“你有钥匙吗？”  
“我没有。没在你那里吗？”  
“我也没有。我们都进不去，你赢了也没有意义。”  
他说，因为自己扳回一局而心情转好。  
“影山君狡猾！我赢了就是赢了！”  
他们一边闲聊，一边抓着护栏翘首以待，希望哪位拿着钥匙的前辈能够早些出现，让他们赶快换好衣服去打排球。不知不觉间，两个人越靠越近，他右手的小指偶然撞到对方左手的小指。日向的左手突然从护栏上抬起来，他立刻伸手握住对方。手掌接触的瞬间，热度迅速铺满最细微的纹路，夏日焰火的秘密在掌心复苏。  
日向脸颊泛红，小声发问：“以后还做吗？”  
“当然要做！”  
攥紧恋人的手，影山坚定地说。  
这个问题简直像问他以后还打不打排球一样蠢。念在对方尚属初犯，他就先不和那个呆子计较了。

【END】


End file.
